


In Another Life

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically just TFA but Kylo Ren isn't a thing and Ben Solo is in the Resistance, Ben Solo never turned AU, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Side Ben Solo, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Rey is still light side, Reylo - Freeform, Space Mom Leia Organa, ben's an idiot, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another life, they could have been happy. In another life, Kylo Ren could have never existed. In another life, Ben Solo could have been where he belongs.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been mulling this idea over for a while. I started thinking about it before TLJ came out, and obviously, TLJ changed some things in regards to Ben's fall. So, that's gonna be fun when I get to it.

  


**Ben**

* * *

"Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force." The old man tells me before realizing what he just implied. "I am sorry."

"This will begin to make things right. The General has been searching for this for far too long." I attempt to change the subject. Let's not dwell on that.

"General? To me, she is royalty, as are you." His eyebrows raise, and a small smile ghosts across his face.

"Alderaan was destroyed before my parents even met. I am far from royalty." My mother still legally has the title, but still...I never saw Alderaan, and even if I had, the Organas were not my mother's birth parents.

"That does not make Bail and Breha Organa any less your family; your mother still carries their name after all."

"We've got company." Poe Dameron bursts into the hut, BB-8 next to him. That droid never leaves his side if it can be helped.

"First Order?" I jump up, almost hitting my head on the low ceiling.

"Would I have burst in here if it was anyone else?" The four of us go back outside to see three First Order transports approaching the village. "You have to hide."

"You have to leave." Lor San Tekka pushes Poe and me towards our ship. "I'll be alright, just go."

"Come on BB-8!" Poe yells as we jump over a fence. The shifting sand makes it difficult for the droid, but they're going faster than other models would. My legs are considerably longer than Poe's, so I make it to our transport faster.

"Hurry up, Poe!" I yell and start the engines.

"Sorry, I'm not part Wookie." He's always hated my height. BB-8 rolls into our ship and starts-kriff-the troopers start unloading from their transports and rounding up the villagers.

"Get the guns!" I yell at Poe. They're going to notice us regardless, might as well take a few of their ships out while we can. I start the takeoff sequence when the ship lurches to the side. The screens in front of me start blaring red. "We're not going anywhere." I go place a hand on my blaster and move to leave the ship.

"You and BB go. I'll distract them." Poe!

"I'll distract them, you go. I can make a bigger distraction than you." The orange and white droid also beeps their concerns.

"You know damn well that your mother would murder me if I let you do it." He shoves an emergency pack in my hands and kneels down next to the droid. "I'll come back, it'll be alright." Poe stands and pushes me away from the village. He runs blaster in hand towards the screaming villagers. BB and I rush behind a sand dune. If I can get him out, I'm going to. Poe hits Trooper after Trooper before one finally locates him and shoots. Kriff-instinctively my hand shoots out and the bolt freezes feet in front of Poe.

"There's a Jedi here, find them." The chrome trooper, Captain Phasma, orders. Kriff. I start running. Poe's smart...well, maybe not smart, but clever. He'll make it out. I have to get this map piece as far away from the First Order as I can. The sands of Jakku shift beneath my feet, but I don't stop running. No troopers find me, but I don't stop running. I can sense some form of life in the direction I run. I just hope that I make it to them by morning. Jakku days are worse than those of Tatooine. 

* * *

The sun begins to rise before I allow myself to stop running. Though I'm not allowed to tap into my Force abilities much, life and death situations are the exceptions. The Force is keeping my stamina up, but I need to find somewhere to sleep and soon, I'm going to crash as soon as I release my hold on the Force. I also need to find shelter just so that I don't die from the heat.

Kriff. 

"I need to stop for a second." The round droid watches as I drop into a sitting position. I have to locate civilization. I clear my mind and reach out, scouring the desolate planet for signs of life. Wait. I rise to my feet and start walking towards a sand dune. "Hello? Who's there? I'm not going to hurt you, that is unless you intend to hurt me, then you won't be leaving me with much of a choice." I round the dune to see a small figure with a head wrap and goggles standing next to a land speeder. "Hello."

Silence.

"My name is Ben. My ship was destroyed, and I have to get off of this planet. If you help me, I will repay you whatever you want." This small being has a strong Force signature, stronger than almost any other person I've met.

"You don't look like you were in a ship crash." Female.

"I never said that I crashed." 

"No, I guess you didn't." She pauses. "What happened to your ship?"

"First Order."

"They're here?" She falls into a defensive position, slinging the rod from her back into her hands.

"Not now, I lost them hours ago." 

"Are you with the Resistance?" I can't place her accent.

"Yes, I am." Maybe that will help, her voice picked up a little during her last question. "Can you help me?"

"I'll help." She walks towards her speeder. "But you have to do exactly as I say."

"What's your name? I've already told you so much about myself, it only seems fair that you tell me your name." She hesitates, freezing with one foot on her speeder. Slowly, she turns to face me and removes her goggles, next goes her head scarf. Three brown buns line the back of her head, freckles from her time in the sun dust her nose, and her hazel eyes watch me warily. She's of average height and thin. Judging by the contents of the bags on her speeder, she's a scavenger. Scavenging must not pay much, but it's kept her alive.

"Rey."

"Just Rey? No last name?" 

"You didn't provide me with yours." Fair.

"Solo. Ben Solo. Your turn."

"I don't have one." She turns back to her speeder and shoves the fabric and goggles into a bag on the side of it.


End file.
